Three Words
by The Kitten 6
Summary: Three different couples. Three different moments. Three words. Major ROMY, JONDA and ROHNE, with mentions of JOTT, JUBBY, KIOTR, SAMARA, RABITHA, and Lance/OC. After Apocalypse.


**A/N: Disclaimer: Me. Not. Marvel. Thank you. **

**Thanks to 3Blue3Moon3 for agreeing to be my beta! Enjoy the story :)**

* * *

"This is nice." Rogue sighed, leaning against Remy. The pair were sitting on the roof of the mansion. The sun had just disappeared over the horizon, and it was a warm summer night. Perfect.

"Oui, dat it is." Remy agreed, putting an arm around her. Joining the X-Men, he decided, was the best choice he'd ever made. It got him his Rogue.

Their nice, peaceful moment was broken when a loud scream was heard two floors below. Sam shot out the window and collided with a tree, snapping it in half. A fireball followed him out the window.

"And stay out! How could you, Sam?" Amara's yell echoed through the night.

"Wonder what Sammy-boy did now?" Rogue said.

"She'll forgive him tomorrow. She always does." Remy shrugged.

"Honestly, they're perfect for each other. They're almost as bad as Scott and Jean!" Rogue said. No sooner had the words left her mouth then Jean's yell, both telepathic and out loud, filled their heads.

"_SCOTT SUMMERS, I HATE YOU!_"

"Speak o' de devil." Remy muttered.

"Like, keep a hold on your telepathy, Jean! Some of us are trying to, like, have private time with our boyfriends!" Kitty shrieked.

"Sorry!" Jean yelled back.

"You and Piotr can go back to sucking face!" Tabby chimed in.

"Like, that's so not what I was talking about!" Kitty yelled.

"At least Kitty's over Lance now." Rogue said thoughtfully. "For a while there..."

"Hey, he's happy wit his new fille. Alanna What's-Her-Name. Never t'ought he'd go fo' a human though..." Remy said.

"No one did. I think Speedy had a heart attack when he found out."

"Dey migh' all be crazy," Remy said, as Sam began serenading Amara in hopes of winning back some of her favor. "But dey my kind o' crazy."

"You saying I'm nuts, Swamp Rat?" Rogue demanded playfully.

"Maybe, chère." Remy grinned. Rogue smacked him in the arm. "Love y' too, chère."

"Really?" Rogue asked. "You love me?"

"Course I do." Remy said.

Rogue smiled at him. "I love ya too, Remy."

* * *

"PIETRO!" Wanda yelled. Her stupid, idiotic twin brother had stolen her moisturizer again. Why he didn't just steal some of his own, she had no idea...

"Yes, Wanda?" Pietro said, appearing out of nowhere in front of her.

"You stole my moisturizer!" She yelled.

"I needed it! I had a date!" Pietro protested. Wanda hexed him down the stairs. "Wanda!"

"Get your own if you like it so much!" She yelled, advancing down the stairs towards him. Pyro, having just gotten home from the grocery store, opened the door.

"Thanks-gotta-go-bye!" Pietro yelled, speeding past him out the door.

"PIETRO!" Wanda screamed.

"What'd 'e do this time, sheila?" Pyro asked.

"He stole my moisturizer for a date!" Wanda growled. Then she looked hurt. "I would've let him use it if he'd just asked..."

Pyro patted her shoulder awkwardly, as he was holding two bags full of groceries. "Hey, it's alright sheila. Ya know 'im. 'e wouldn't know manners if they burnt 'is bedroom!" He cackled insanely.

"Thanks, Pyro." Wanda smiled at her boyfriend of just over a month and a half. Ever since he'd joined the Brotherhood, Pyro had been flirting with Wanda, in between setting everything they owned on fire, of course.

"Ya know, ya can call me St. John. It is my real name." Pyro said, as he began putting the groceries away.

"I always forget how to pronounce it." Wanda said sheepishly.

"Sin-jun. Just remember, I'm not a saint!" Pyro grinned.

"Got it, St. John." Wanda smiled at him.

"I love ya, Wanda." He told her, kissing her on the nose. She laughed.

"Love you too, St. John."

* * *

"Rahne!" Roberto whined. "Give me back my shoe!"

Rahne, in full wolf form, shook her head, Roberto's sneaker clutched in her mouth.

Roberto took off after her as she raced through the mansion. They passed by Ray and Sam having an arm-wrestling competition, Tabitha and Amara cheering on their respective boyfriends. As Rahne raced down the girls' hallway, they passed by Jubilee and Bobby, making out against a wall.

Roberto just couldn't resist. "LOOK OUT, IT'S LOGAN!" He yelled as he and Rahne raced by.

Bobby yelped and dropped Jubilee, who he'd been supporting with his hands on her waist. She shrieked as she fell to the floor.

"I hate you, Roberto!" Jubilee yelled after the laughing boy as he chased his wolf girlfriend down the hall.

Finally, the chase moved outside. Roberto was just about ready to call Quicksilver from the Brotherhood to come catch Rahne, when he noticed she'd stopped underneath a tree.

"Will you please give me my shoe back?" Roberto asked, panting.

Rahne spit out the shoe, then transformed back. "Sure."

"Thank you." Roberto said, putting it on. "Why'd you steal it?"

"How else was I supposed to get ye alone?" She asked innocently.

Roberto suddenly remembered what he'd been doing before Rahne stole his shoe. He'd been arguing with Kurt and Evan about who got rights to the television. Rahne had been trying to get his attention all day, but hadn't succeeded.

Until she stole his shoe.

"Sorry." Roberto said sheepishly.

"It's nae problem, Roberto." Rahne said. "Of course, a kiss would be nice..."

Roberto grinned, then kissed Rahne gently on the lips. When they broke apart, she smiled at him.

"I love ye."

"I love you too." He told her, before kissing her again.


End file.
